supersmash crossover 2
by naruto6294demon
Summary: here's part 2 finally


**Super Smash Cross Over 2**

Toon link was sitting in the kitchen eating some pancakes when all of a sudden a blue blur passed by with a mighty wind right behind it then suddenly Sonic was standing next to him "hey Toon link what you doing." said Sonic "I`m eating breakfast" said Toon link. "Ok but after you are done I want you to come with me to Samus room" said sonic "ok but why?" Toon link asked. "Because I am tired of all theses stages, I want to brawl in new stages like last time, I would like to see Naruto and Ben again" Sonic said with a sigh "fine lets go I am done with my breakfast anyway" said Toon link so Sonic and Toon link went to Samus`s room and found her sitting in a chair working on something. Samus turned around and looked at them "hey T-link hey Sonic what`s up" she said sonic replied "nothing much I just want to know if we can use your machine again" "well I wanted to use it to but we have to limited our time with that machine" Samus said "ok no problem just let me get the other brawlers" said sonic

…..

All of the smashers where standing in Samus laboratory "Sonic said you had something important to tell us" Said Ness. "Yes I do we are not going to have are usual matches today we are going to use my machine to battle in different places" replied Samus "cool but we need to pick up Naruto and Ben" Said Sonic "ok fine but then we need to go" said Samus

…..

T-Link and the rest of the smasher teleported to the Hidden Leaf Village and then T-Link realized that they do not know where Naruto is "just leave it to me" said Sonic then he ran around the whole village. Meanwhile Sakura and Hinata where walking around the village when suddenly something blue ran and fast "whoa" said Hinata "what was that" "I do not know but I will stop it" said Sakura, Sakura put on a glove and punched the ground the whole floor caved in and Sonic flew in the air "whoa man Sakura I forget how strong you are" said Sonic "Sonic what are you doing here" said a surprised Sakura. "Just looking for Naruto" said Sonic "oh he should be at the ramen place" said Hinata "thanks Hinata I did not think to look there" said Sonic then Sonic ran again. Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, and Rock Lee where all sitting at the ramen place when suddenly Sonic was standing behind them "oh hey Sonic" said Naruto "what you doing here Sonic" said Neji "do not have time to explain we have to go" said Sonic "right lets go then" said Rock Lee. T-Link and the other smashers where standing outside the village when Sonic, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, and Rock Lee came "what took you so long" said T-Link "all right let`s go" said Samus. Samus hit some buttons on her controls and they teleported. T-Link and the other smashers landed in a forest "hey we are in INUYASHA" said T-Link then INUYASHA appeared with the tessaiga "who are you and what are you doing here" said Inuyasha "my name is T-Link and these are my friends" said T-Link "we should go" said Lucario "yea this place is not cool to hang out with" said Ness "all right lets go" said sonic "wait we forgot to go pick up Ben. So the smashers teleported to Ben home town and sonic found his house but Naruto stop him "I do not think his mom will be used to seeing a talking hedgehog" he said "yea you are right" said sonic so Naruto knocked on Bens door then Bens mom answered "yes how may I help you" said Bens mom "hi my name is Naruto is your son Ben home" he said "come inside and I will go get him" Bens mom said. Ben was sitting in his room watching TV when suddenly he got a call from his mom "Ben your friend Naruto is here" said his mom _"Naruto what is he doing here"_ thought Ben. Ben went down the stairs to see Naruto sitting on the couch Naruto turn around and saw Ben "hey Ben sonic and the others are outside" said Naruto "oh uh mom is it ok that I spend the rest of the week with Naruto" said Ben "is it ok with his parents" said Bens mom Ben and Naruto both looked at each other nervously "um Mrs. Tennyson I do not have any parents" said Naruto "oh so how can you provide for yourself _and_ Ben" said his mom "oh I have money and food Mrs. Tennyson" said Naruto "ok but Ben call me when you get there" said Bens mom in a worried voice "ok mom" said Ben "wait Ben here take this" said Ben`s mom giving Ben fifty dollars "you might need it" she said "thanks mom" said Ben. Ben and Naruto went outside to see T-Link and the other smashers waiting for them "ok we have everyone right so le" Samus tried to say but was cut short by a rumbling sound everyone turn around and saw a army of aliens "what are those things" said T-Link "those are DNAliens the are trying to take over the world" said Ben "well lets stop them" said Sonic. Sonic ran at the DNAliens and then turn in to a bal and knocked some of them down on there feet T-Link took out his sword and charged at them Ben turned then dial on his omnitrix and turn into "Echo Echo" he yelled E.E multiplied and ran with T-Link. T-Link ran to the first DNAlien and swung his sword and it connected the DNAlien screamed in pain and then fell Sonic was using his spinball attack when something grabbed him and slammed him into the ground Sonic looked up and saw a larger DNAlien "that's not a normal DNAlien is that Ben" said Sonic and T-Link "No that is not the is a high breed a bigger, much stronger version of a DNAlien" said E.E. "well that makes this more fun" said Sonic. T-Link ran straight at the high breed but some DNAliens got in his way but then E.E. used his supersonic yelling to stop that wall of DNAliens away "thanks" said T-Link "no problem" said E.E. T-Link ran to the high breed and jumped in the air the high breed looked up then Sonic came in with a spinball to the high breed chest E.E. screamed and shot T-Link in the air and he came back Down fast T-Link cut the high Breed leader in half "sweet nice shot slice T-Link" said Sonic T-Link got up and turned to see all the other smashers who was fighting the DNAliens "great we won now what" said Fox Mcloud "we should go back home you can come with us to our dimension" said Samus "we will take you back home" said T-Link "cool said Naruto and Ben. The next day everyone was in Samus room about to use the machine Samus punched in the coordinates to Naruto home when al of a sudden they teleported to the planet Namek "what the fuck where the hell are we" said Snake "I do not know the machine is messed up we could be teleporting forever" said Samus


End file.
